Richard Tyler and the Sorcerer's Stone
Parody of the 2001 film, "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" cast: * Harry Potter: Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Baby Harry Potter: The Baby (Tom and Jerry Cartoons - Busy Buddies and Tot Watchers) * Ron Weasley: Harvey Hinkle (Sabrina the Animated Series) * Hermione Granger: Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Animated Series) * Albus Dumbledore: The Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) * Minerva McGonagall: Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) * Minerva McGonagall's Animagus Form (cat): Luna (Sailor Moon) * Severus Snape: Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Danny Phantom) * Quirnius Quirrell: Denzel Crocker (Fairly OddParents) * Rolanda Hooch: Mrs. Blatherwick (Nanny McPhee) * Rubeus Hagrid: Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Filius Flitwick: Cedric Brown (Nanny McPhee) * Argus Filch: Amos (The Fox and the Hound) * Nearly Headless Nick: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) * The Grey Lady: Merida (Brave) *Mountain Troll: himself *Fluffy the Three-Headed Dog: Hound of Baskerville (The Pagemaster) * The Fat Friar: Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * The Bloody Baron: Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * The Fat Lady: Tracy Turnblad (Hairspray) * Lord Voldemort: Rasputin (Anastasia) * Alicia Spinnet: ??? * Angelina Johnson: Penny Proud (The Proud Family) * Dean Thomas: Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) * Fred Weasley: Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) * George Weasley: Jack Spenser (Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure) * Katie Bell: ??? * Lee Jordan: ??? * Neville Long-bottom: Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail: Fievel goes west) * Oliver Wood: ??? * Percy Weasley: Tin-Tin (The Adventures of Tin-Tin) * Seamus Finnigan: Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Alice: Serenity Wheeler (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Amanda: Rebecca Hawkins (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Terry Boot: Izzy Kazumi (Digimon Adventure) * Draco Malfoy: Sid Philips (Toy Story) * Other Hogwarts students: Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz), White Tigers, Bladebreakers (Beyblade), Honker Muddlefoot, Tank Muddlefoot and Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck), Tohru Honda (Fruins Basket), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny Students of Acme Looniversity (Tiny Toon Adventures), Springfield elementary school kids (the Simpsons) * Garrick Ollivander: Mr. Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Tom: Moe Syzlack (The Simpsons) * Ginny Weasley: Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) * Angus, Diagon Alley boy: Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) * James Potter: Alan Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Lily Potter: Claire Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Vernon Dursley: Robert Underdunk "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger Jr (The Simpsons) * Petunia Dursley: Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) * Dudley Dursley: Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) * King's Cross Station Guard: Train conductor (The Polar Express) * Snake at the London Zoo: Murgatroid (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) * Hedwig: Snowy Owl * Owls: Various birds Special Thanks J.K. Rowling Macaulay Culkin John Williams Dedication Dedicated to the memory of Alan Rickman, John Hurt and Richard Farris Trivia Scenes #Prologue/Doorstep Delivery #Visit to the London Zoo/Vanishing Glass #Letters From No One #Keeper of the Keys (Wreck-It Ralph) #Diagon Alley #Gringotts #Mr Geppetto #The Boy Who Lived #Platform 9 3/4 #Harvey and Sabrina/The Journey to Hogwarts #Welcome to Hogwarts #Sorting Hat #Bettlejuice and Other Residents #Potions and Parcels #Richard Tyler, the New Seeker #Three-Headed Creature #Facts and Feathers #Troll in the Dungeon! #Quidditch Match #Interference Overcome #Richard gets his Christmas Gift #Cloaked in Darkness #Richard Tyler and the Mirror of Erised #Caught out of Bed in the Middle of the Night #150 Points Lost and Detention #The Forbidden Forest #Entering the Chambers/Face of Rasputin #The Mark of Love #Winning the House Cup #Not Really Going Home/End Credits Gallery Richard Tyler depressed.gif|Richard Tyler as Harry Potter tom-and-jerry.png|The Baby as Baby Harry Potter Harvey Hinkle (Sabrina animated series).jpeg|Harvey Hinkle as Ron Weasley SabrinaSpellman.png|Sabrina Spellman as Hermione Granger Pagemaster.png|The Pagemaster as Albus Dumbledore Mary-poppins-el-capitan-theatre.jpg|Mary Poppins as Minerva McGonagall Luna in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Luna as Minerva McGonagall's Animagus Form (cat) Vlad (Danny Phantom).gif|Vlad Plasmius as Professor Severus Snape Denzel_Crocker.gif|Denzel Crocker as Quirnius Quirrell f44d7a29b1517d937f95991ffc72b56d--nanny-mcphee-moving-pictures.jpg|Mrs. Blatherwick as Rolanda Hooch Ralph looking for merida.png|Wreck-it-Ralph as Rubeus Hagrid Colin-Firth_Nanny-McPhee_2005.jpg|Cedric Brown as Filius Flitwick Amos_Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Argus Filch Betelgeusebio.png|Beetlejuice as Nearly Headless Nick Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|Merida as The Grey Lady Wikia_HP_-_Mountain_Troll.png|Mountain Troll as himself Page15.jpg|Hound of Baskerville as Fluffy the Three-Headed Dog Peter Griffin.jpg|Peter Griffin as The Fat Friar bandicam 2017-05-22 21-06-16-071.jpg|Brian as The Bloody Baron Hairspray.jpg|Tracy Turnblad as The Fat Lady Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as Lord Voldemort Penny Proud2.jpg|Penny Proud as Angelina Johnson Phineas.jpg|Phineas as Dean Thomas Hogarth Hughes.jpg|Hogarth Hughes as Fred Weasley th1FCNGJL8.jpg|Jack Spenser as George Weasley Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel as Neville LongBottom The-Adventure-of-Tintin-DI.jpg|Tin-Tin as Percy Weasley Dash-1.jpg|Dash Parr as Seamus Finnigan 012913d862f5f32109bd5b5254de3ddd.jpg|Serenity Wheeler as Alice Yugioh041.png|Rebecca Hawkins as Amanda 49c.jpg|Izzy Kazumi as Terry Boot Sidphilips.png|Sid Philips as Draco Malfoy Img_18.jpg|Dorothy Gale White-Tigers-beyblade-36756086-485-500.png|White Tigers Bladebreakers-beyblade-23486367-800-600.jpg|Bladebreakers Honker Muddlefoot.jpg|Honker Muddlefoot tank-muddlefoot-darkwing-duck-3.4_thumb.jpg|Tank Muddlefoot Gosalyn.jpg|and Gosalyn Mallard Tohru_Honda_and_the_white_cat.jpg|Tohru Honda Buster Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg|Buster Bunny tinytoonsgang.jpg|Babs Bunny Students of Acme Looniversity School_choir.jpg|and Springfield elementary school kids as Other Hogwarts students Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-3160.jpg|Mr. Geppetto as Garrick Ollivander Moe_Szyslak.png|Moe Szyslak as Tom TYJLP Robyn Starling.png|Robyn Starling as Ginny Weasley Tombo.png|Tombo as Angus, Diagon Alley boy Alan and Claire Tyler (The Pagemaster).jpeg|Alan and Claire Tyler as James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents Terwilliger Family (Simpsons).jpeg|Bob, Francesca and Gino Terwilliger as Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley Dursley polar-express-conductor.jpg|Train conductor as King's Cross Station Guard Murgatroid.png|Murgatroid as Snake at the London Zoo Snowy-owl.jpg|Snowy Owl as Hedwig Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Fantasy Movie Spoofs Category:Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Harry Potter movies Category:Harry Potter Movie spoofs Category:Sabrina and Harvey Category:Sabrina Spellman and Harvey Hinkle